Una nueva oportunidad de vivir
by estherharuch
Summary: Bueno xD esta historia trata de un nuevo grupo de SOLDADOS, cual es la diferencia, que tiene mujeres dentro del grupo, que pasara cuando las mujeres del grupo cambien la historia de Final Fantasy 7 a una historia mas feliz. Un poco de AU


Aclaro que Final Fantasy 7 no es mío.

Ahora les aclaro esta historia la tenía planeada desde un tiempo pero como iba a utilizar los personajes de otra de mis historias que eran de mis amigos no me decidía si ponerlos o no al final decidí que no que solo a otros amigos que son personajes nuevos. Al igual que incluí ti personaje pao-chan200 :3 espero que te agrade no sabía si la personalidad es así xD.

Ahora bien tengo 5 personajes y uno en duda aun que seguramente no ponga. Y debo tener 12 o mínimo 10 para cubrir todos los poderes que tengo vistos, emm se aceptan personas :D pero si en un tiempo no tengo los inventare, las que me faltan son mujeres ya que solo hay 2 mujeres y la que está en duda.

Espero que les guste y en mi blog pondré las fichas de esta historia.

Estherharuch . blogspot . mx

Que lo disfruten y que pasen buen día, tarde o noche.

o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.o,o.

-"miradme, aquí el primer grupo de SOLDADOS que tienen dentro mujeres, al fin tanto tiempo de esfuerzo"- miro a mi alrededor – "este lugar es enorme".

Esther entra por la puerta junto con sus compañeros de grupo, para la sorpresa de todos en este año se aceptaron las primeras mujeres SOLDADO, y por lo mismo tanto los hombres como las mujeres tienen la oportunidad de utilizar la ropa que desean. Todos los ahí lo aprovecharon viendo que en el grupo se encuentra gran variedad de atuendos desde armaduras comunes hasta ropa ligeramente provocativas o incluso ropa conservadora pero cómoda.

Al entrar todos ven a los tres SOLDADOS de primera clase, Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis y Zack.

Angeal dice –bienvenidos sean todos, como ya sabrán son el primer grupo de 3ª clase en tener mujeres dentro de este, así que para este grupo se otorgara un piso en el cual se separara en cuatro secciones, 2 para mujeres y 2 para hombres-

Genesis continua –así que chicos tenéis que respetar a sus compañeras y chicas igual ustedes, su forma de entrenamiento será igual que los de otros grupos, o también, no presumáis su permisos de tener otra ropa o el tener cuartos mas grandes a otros grupos, no queremos hacerlos sentir mal a los otros verdad-

Sephiroth termina de decir –comportaos, ya que también deben respetar las reglas de SOLDADO, tener cuidado con las otras personas y sobretodo de los Turcos. Y ahora su piso es 30 así que subirán por la escalera, los esperamos arriba-

Zack les dice divertido –vayan con cuidado los esperaremos arriba-

Varios se quejaron pero fueron rápido a las escalera, subiendo todos unos se adelantan otros van más lentos. Esther va rápido pero teniendo cuidado, cuando topa con una chica de pelo chino

Esther le dice –perdona- la chica responde –no te preocupes todos queremos subir- Esther asiente y le dice –mi nombre es Esther Hozaki y ¿Cómo te llamas tu?- la chica dice –Paola Aller un gusto- Esther le dice –igualmente, es emocionante no, ser de las primeras mujeres- Paola asiente –si estoy tan emocionada-

Las dos suben y en unos minutos llegan ligeramente cansadas, arriba se encuentran los 4 Soldados de primera clase tranquilos

Zack les dice –bien ya llegaron les mostraremos sus dormitorios-

Los cuatro caminan seguidos de los otros, el piso se separa en cuatro puertas separadas por 6 metros entre cada una y una frente a la otra

Angeal les dice –a la derecha van a estar las mujeres y a la izquierda los hombres, como son 24 personas, se separaran de 6 por habitación, en cada puerta se encuentran los nombres de las personas que dormirán dentro y sus pertenencias ya están dentro. Tienen todo el día libre pero mañana a las 6 am los quiero en el campo de entrenamiento Nº3

Sephiroth continua –no les recomiendo faltar o llegar tarde sino serán castigados

Zack dice –cierto yo se los afirmo por experiencia, ahora la cafetería esta en el piso 49, los vestidores en el 26, bueno los dejamos acomodarse-

Los cuatros Soldados se van, Esther se acerca a una puerta de la derecha pero no encuentra su nombre va al otro cuarto verificando su nombre y entrando. Busca sus pertenencias.

Esther- "que suerte me toco a un lado de la ventana"

Se acerca a su cama, todas las camas a su izquierda tienen un armario con espejo y a la izquierda un escritorio y una mesa de noche con cajón. Se sienta en su cama viendo a sus compañeras entrar, ve entrar a Paola.

Esther dice- que tal Paola vamos a estar en el mismo cuarto- Paola responde –si es genial, ahora tendré con quien hablar- Esther dice –si, sino seria aburrido-

Las dos continuaron hablando entre ellas, hasta que vieron que era tarde y empezaron a guardar sus cosas en el armario y en el escritorio. A las 7 decidieron bajar a cenar, terminando subieron y se cambiaron para dormir-.


End file.
